


I Feel Pretty

by Moit



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Comedy, Crossdressing, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-10
Updated: 2010-11-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 17:51:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3905377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moit/pseuds/Moit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Orlando and Elijah are the pretty ones.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Feel Pretty

**Author's Note:**

> This is birthday fic for [](http://thefrenchgirl2.livejournal.com/profile)[thefrenchgirl2](http://thefrenchgirl2.livejournal.com/). Happy birthday, dear!

“What are you two doing?”

Orlando guiltily dropped the makeup brush and turned to face Dom. Behind him, Elijah rolled his lips inward, trying his hardest not to laugh.

“You’re. . .” he paused, searching for words. “giving each other makeovers?”

Elijah burst out laughing. He laughed so hard he began crying, and it caused the mascara to slide down his cheeks in black lines.

“You’re smearing your mascara!” Orlando chastised.

Dom nodded, confusion etched upon his face. “You lot are just too fucking pretty. I’ll leave you to it, then.”

Elijah laughed even harder when the door slammed shut.


End file.
